Más allá del horizonte
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Tengo que hacer un viaje, pero no puedo llevarte. Es un viaje que tengo que hacer yo sola.


**Esta historia esta basado en un cuento corto, es triste, pero lo hice con cariño para ustedes, no tengo un gran discurso que dar, pero espero lo disfruten.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos**

* * *

Golpeaba esos árboles con firmeza y decisión, en los años que llevaba entrenando jamás se habían doblegado ante ella, ellos representaban los rivales más difícil de vencer, puesto que jamás lo lograría, y eso lo aseguraba, ellos estaban ahí desde tiempos inmemoriales, incluso antes de que el Palacio de Jade fuera edificado. Detuvo su acción, volteó hacia atrás para percatarse de Po la estaba mirando, ella sonrío, un gesto humilde y sincero.

—Hola —saludó él algo nervioso.

—Hola —correspondió —, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte, pero, ¿por qué traes esa mochila en la espalda? —Tigresa desvió la mirada tratando de evadir el hecho.

—Pues para cargar unas cosas, ¿para qué otra cosa serviría una mochila? —se excusó en esa explicación simplona.

—Tigresa… dime para que la traes puesta —pidió casi rogándole —, puedes confiar en mí, después de todo somos amigos, ¿no es así? —ella suspiró derrotada.

—Está bien —dijo sonriéndole nuevamente, aunque esa muestra no le duró mucho —. Tengo que hacer un viaje, pero no puedo llevarte.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él extrañado —, ¿los demás saben de eso? —ella negó con la cabeza —. ¿Entonces cómo pretendes irte sola sin avisar?

—Es un viaje que tengo que hacer yo sola —eso lo confundió más —, pero puedes acompañarme hasta donde termina el Valle —señaló el horizonte, era extenso y un poco lejos, pero eso no le importaba, lo que él quería era estar con ella.

—Vamos entonces Tigresa —y marcharon juntos hasta dónde el horizonte marcaba el límite del Valle.

Po se sentía raro durante todo el trayecto, y la razón era que Tigresa no había parado de hablar, contaba las anécdotas que hasta entonces tuvo con los chicos y él, pero haciendo énfasis en las misiones que completó con él, y eso era algo que regularmente hacía él.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que Shifu nos hizo tener unas vacaciones para poder alinearnos otra vez cómo equipo? —preguntó riendo por ese recuerdo.

—Me acuerdo muy bien —comentó él igualmente riendo.

Cuando llegaron al horizonte, Tigresa dijo:

—He de irme ahora, tú debes quedarte aquí Po —sacó dos fichas de mahjong y se las dio —, puedes pensar en mí y estaría bien que les hablaras de mi a Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora. Les gusta oír tus historias, y eres un experto en narrar, sabrás cuales contarles, pero yo...

Ella se detuvo y una lágrima se deslizó por su cara.

—Yo tengo que irme ahora. Cuídate mucho. Los quiero.

Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo para sorpresa de él. Se quedaron un rato así en silencio.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Volverás?

Ella levantó la pata e hizo adiós, hizo otro saludó y se fue más allá del horizonte.

Más adelante, Po siempre contaría: _"Caminó por el horizonte, el crepúsculo dio el final del día, ella flotó, cómo si volara, pero ella no era un ave y después desapareció"_

Po se quedó ahí un rato más. Tenía el corazón roto. La noche emergió cómo un gigante tapizando todo a su paso. Se sentó en un tronco y lloró. Así permaneció buen rato y sus lágrimas no querían parar.

Finalmente se detuvo, se secó las lágrimas y recordó cómo se apoyaban mutuamente:

 _"Los radicales si entendemos, pero no veré morir a mi amigo"_

—Los radicales si entendemos —dijo en voz baja.

Respiró muy hondo y dijo con voz serena:

—Eso fue bastante radical.

Volvió al Palacio después de mucho tiempo. Sus amigos lo esperaban preocupados, él los abrazó.

—¿Qué pasó Po?, ¿y Tigresa? —interrogó Mantis.

—Ella no volverá —dijo tranquilamente, a los demás les dio un vuelco el corazón.

Entonces Grulla preguntó primero, su voz se rompió:

—¿Ha muerto?

—Sí —contestó Po.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de ellos, lo que más lamentaban fue no haberse despedido de ella.

Se sentaron en la arena de entrenamiento. En silencio, cada uno recordaba los acontecimientos que vivieron a su lado.

De repente Mono empezó a contar una anécdota, después le siguió Mantis, luego Grulla, después Víbora y por último Po.

Hablaron hasta que las estrellas les indicaron que era muy tarde y debían dormir. Entraron a las habitaciones para poder dormir.

Víbora abrió los ojos un poco más tarde y dijo:

—Oye, Po, ¿estás durmiendo?

—No —murmuró él.

—¿Tú crees que ella nos ha oído platicar?

—Claro que sí —dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, débil, pero a final de cuentas era una sonrisa.

—Entonces debemos hacerlo más a menudo.

—Sí —sentenció él.

Y después solo se oyó el viento soplando entre los árboles.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la siguiente historia, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
